Clara's Journal
by RedBenchArty
Summary: Clara is tired of her boring life in Chicago and moves to South Park in hopes of something more. Fortunately she befriends the right four guys and is thrown into a world of adventures. Unfortunately, she does not realize she will soon become the center of attention between two of them. But will she pay attention to either of them, after meeting Mysterion? OC.
1. Entry 1

I suppose moving is never really something kids my age enjoy. Having to start over and make new friends, Going to a new school, wondering if your boyfriend will forget about you... Well, not always that last one. It doesn't even include me. I have no boyfriend and I didn't mind moving. It's not that I hated my old home, I wasn't bullied, I had friends, and I liked my school. It's just that it was _boring._

Every day I'd wake up, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to school where all my friends would stand around and gossip about which cute new clothes they had just gotten. And I couldn't blame them. I mean, what else was there to talk about?

So obviously I was thrilled when my parents agreed to let me move in with my aunt and uncle from a small town called South Park. And I'll admit, I had my suspicions that it was a town even more dull then mine until, that is, my aunt phoned me one day to tell me about these new annoying creatures called "Jakovasaurs." And my mind was made up.

"Mom, Dad!" I came rushing down the stairs, clutching the phone in my hand. I just barely caught myself after tripping on the last step.

"Clara, what on earth...?" My mother and father both sat on the sofa. Dad was reading the paper and mom was reading a romance novel. I ran towards them, holding the phone out in front of me.

"Can I live in South Park with Aunt Bailey!?" I asked, in between my panting. I must have been out of my mind, now that I think about it, Just asking a question like that out of the blue. Usually I'd sweet talk them and at least make myself look more presentable before asking my parents for something. But no, there I stood, sweaty, red-faced, and crazy-eyed from running down two flights of stairs.

Anyways, I'm sure you can assume what their answer was. And after seeing the looks on their faces, I almost instantly lost all hope.

Eventually they caved in. It took a few months of convincing, begging, compromising...but they said yes! So long, boring hometown!

Unfortunately, my friends weren't too happy with my decision.

"You're moving away!?"

"Yes, for the last time, Yes I'm moving away!"

My two best friends, Becky and Albeta sat on my bed, watching me pack. Well, mostly Becky. Albeta was filing away at her nails.

"But you'll be leaving us!"

I shrugged nonchalantly and continued to stuff away my clothes into departments of my bag. Sure, they'd be wrinkly afterwards, But I just couldn't be bothered with the folding.

"You gotta' make sacrifices." I replied.

Needless to say, they were unhappy and sulked about for a while. But then, they began taking out the clothes I had jammed into my bag while I wasn't looking.

"Guys!" I picked up my underwear for the umpteenth time and threw it back into my bag. It caused a giggle fit between the two of them and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to refrain from laughing along with them.

"Clara, we're really going to miss you..." Becky said, turning serious.

"Yeah... I'm not going to have anyone to joke around with." Albeta added, sliding off my bed onto the floor.

"You'll have Beck. Please leave so I can finish packing."

She groaned, threw her head against the floor and her hair spread out across the carpet, covering her face.

They never did leave me to pack in peace. Instead, they just went downstairs to talk to my parents, came back up and made up their minds to sleep over at my house for the last night I still lived here. _Without_ my permission. And my parents readily agreed! They encouraged them so enthusiastically, I suspected they're the ones who planted the idea.

I had already packed all my pajamas so Albeta phoned her brother and asked him to come over to lend me a shirt I could sleep in. Which is why the sleepover with just my two friends, turned into a sleepover with my two friends and their brothers.. Because Mark thought it would have been "awkward" to be the only guy here with three other girls so he invited Beckys brother, Davis. And may I remind you that I didn't even PLAN this sleepover?

After changing into Mark's Apocolyptica shirt, I got straight into my makeshift bed on the floor, pulled up my blue duvet and turned on my side to switch off the only light source left turned on, my lamp.

"Awww, you're no fun, Clara!" Becky whined from my left.

"Yeah, just wait a minute there, Claire-bear." Mark said, switching on the ceiling light.

I suppressed a groan a turned back over to face them. To my surprise, they were all sitting around me in a half circle with Mark holding out a small white box.

"It's for you. It was Becky and Albeta's idea but I'm the one who paid for it. Cheap-ass girls..." He mumbled.

"Hey!" Albeta shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at her brother.

"You were never to mention that!" Becky joined in, glaring Mark down.

"I wrote the card..." Davis said, awkwardly.

I took the box from them, debating on whether to open it or not, due to a bunch of past prank presents. Curiosity got the better of me and I tore the lid off, revealing a pair of fluffy maroon earmuffs!

"We heard that South Park is, like, way cold." Albeta said, trying to act like she wasn't about to burst out crying. That bitch. She was terrible at hiding her emotions. We could read her like a book.

My eyes roamed from teary-eyed Albeta, to teary-eyed Becky, to a sheepish Mark, and finally landed on Davis. Who was just staring at my carpet, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Guys...I don't know what to say." I croaked out, then cleared my throat and tried to sound more normal. "Thank you so much."

"Don't act like you're so tough, bitch! We know you'll miss us!" Albeta wailed.

Mark was the first to pull me in for a hug, making me burst into tears. It caused a chain reaction and finally, all of us were hugging and crying, together.

It was a long and dreadful plane flight and car ride but I was finally in South Park. And fuck, was it COLD. I patted my earmuffs, making sure they were secure. Then, knocked on the door of the house I would be living in from now on. It flew open a second later and my aunt appeared in front of my face.

"Clarrie!"

"Aunt Bailey!"

I loved my aunt. She was so hip and energetic. And she tried so hard to sound like she was french. She'd call me Clarisse or Clarrie with an accented E, but sometimes she'd forget and just call me Claire.

I threw myself into her arms and immediately regretted my decision. I hugged her anyways to be polite but I had to hold my breath since it seemed like while she was sprinkling her perfume on this morning, the cap may have came off and released the whole bottle onto her.

"Where's uncle Mishka?"

"Inside watching TV, dear. Come along! You can say hello and then we'll get started on your room decorations!"

Mishka wasn't really his name. It was Michael but since I've been calling him Mishka ever since I was a baby, It stuck.

"Now, Clarisse. I was thinking maybe I'd have your walls painted a nice hooker red..."

One thing was for sure: I wouldn't ever be bored in South Park. Not with my aunt around.


	2. Entry 2

"Uncle Mishka!" I greeted as I walked through the hallway, stopping at the entrance of the living room. He didn't look much different from when I last saw him. Which was...five, six years ago, maybe? His hair was graying though. I'd probably be graying too if I was married to my aunt. She is incredibly eccentric. I know of three-month old puppies with less energy than her.

"Hey there, Toadette!"

He called me that 'cause I always sleep with my hair in braids. But I don't even know if those balls on the ends of Toadettes head _is _hair. I mean, you just assume it is.

Anyways, Uncle Mishka didn't bother getting up from the couch. He looked too comfortable to move so he just gestered me over with his hand that was holding a bottle of beer, which ended up spilling on him with the motion. It was a hard task not to laugh at him.

"Ah, dammit..." He cursed.

"Micel, you pig! I'm not cleaning that up!" My aunt yelled, coming up behind me and leading me towards the staircase. See? How cute is she? Trying to sound french. Sometimes she says "Mee-kel", and sometimes "Me-sell."

"I haven't finished talking with her yet, woman!" He called after us.

"Foo." Aunt Bailey said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

In my house in Chicago, we had winding staircases. They're nice to look at but a pain in the ass to use when you're in a hurry. I couldn't even slide down the banister because once I came to a turn, I'd fly right off! Let me tell you, it is NOT like television when you see the kid sliding down a spiraling banister, no, you just tumble off sideways. And that's the truth.

But these stairs were just straight up and straight down. I will totally slide down these the first chance I get.

We walked up the stairs and stopped when we came to a door in the middle of the hall. I reached out and turned the knob, opening the door.

My jaw dropped to the floor...along with my shoulder bag.

"Aunt Bailey...There is a STRIPPER POLE in my bedroom!" I shrieked.

She burst out laughing. I personally do not find this funny. The room was a dark pink with a dotty sort of design running across the ceiling and the ceiling lights were dimmed. I swear I saw a pair of furry hand cuffs on a dresser but I'm going to just pretend that they're...Well I can't really pretend they are anything else, can I? What else looks like a pair of handcuffs? A bra, maybe? Oh, and there was a stripper pole off to the far right corner. _A stripper pole._

"Oh, Clarrie!" She said, wiping away a tear. "I was only kidding with you, your room is the one at the end of the hall, this is my room."

Yes! I get the room facing the street!

I shuddered involuntarily and hauled my bag off the floor.

I wasn't about to jump to conclusions, Aunt Bailey is not a whore. Or a stripper. Still, I don't currently feel the need to ask her why she owns a stripper pole and I never will. I hurried off towards the last room in the hall and quickly opened the door, eager to get it over with in case this room was anything like my aunt's.

...

Oh my gosh.

My room is _beautiful!_

The walls are blue! My favourite colour! Forget painting it, I was going to keep it exactly the way it was. There was already furniture, of course. A desk, a bed, bookshelves, a dresser, some lamps. Aunt Bailey seemed pleased at my reaction and slowly backed out of the room, leaving me standing in the center of it, grinning to myself.

"I'll give you half an hour to unpack. I want to take you around town when you're finished, okay?" Aunt Bailey said, while closing the door.

Half an hour should be enough time. All I brought were my clothes, a few books, my ipod, laptop, and.. and... SHIT!

I rummaged around my bag, flinging my wrinkled clothes on to my bed.

I left Donnie at home.

Donnie is my big blue teddy bear, I've had him since I was five. It's not like I can't sleep without him or anything like that, but it was comforting just having him beside me while I slept. He has these huge white claws on the ends of his paws and it made me feel like he'd be able to protect me from anything. Anything shred-able anyways.

Sighing heavily, I slid my laptop out of my now-almost-empty bag and set it down on the desk. Time to see if anyone was online.

Almost instantly I heard various bleeping and my screen flooded with messages.

**Betastar:** Clara! Have U arrived yet!? Msg me back ASAP!

**Marker:** Dummy, She just left an hour ago. She won't be there until 9.

**Betastar:** UR not allowed in this chatroom, how did U get the psswrd?

**Bex44:** Hey Claire Are you wearing your earmuffs

**Betastar:** Omg, Beck, U gotta change UR username # to 69!

**Bex44:** GOOD IDEA

_Bex44 has changed her username to Bex69._

**Betastar:** LMAO! ;)

**Marker:** You guys are so immature. Claire-bear, let us know when you arrive in South Park. We miss you already.

_Marker has signed out._

I sighed and debated on whether I should reply or not. Before I even realized it, I was typing away at a response.

Becky never used any kind of punctuation, which made it really hard to tell if she was joking or not unless you knew her as well as we did and Albeta went crazy with abbreviations. Mark and Davis always typed the whole word out and used punctuations, but Davis over did the emotions. Luckily, it wasn't common for him to be sitting around at a computer, chatting, unlike the rest of us cyber-kids.

**Carblu:** Hi guys, I'm here. It's super cold, I forgot Donnie at home, Bailey has a stripper pole in her bedroom, and yes- I am wearing the earmuffs. Miss you all.

I paused for a minute before continuing,

**Carblu:** Especially Donnie. :(

I didn't want to sit there, chatting with the gang right now so I quickly logged off and closed my screen. Just in time too, it seemed, because I heard footsteps outside of my room in the hall. Then, my aunt burst through the door, smiling like a nutcase.

"Clarrriiie!" She squealed, "There's a carnival in town this week, I forgot to tell you! This could be a great chance for you to meet new friends!"

But then she glanced down and saw the clothes strewn across the bed. For a minute, I thought she was going to yell at me for just leaving them there. But she just threw her head back and laughed.

"I don't have the patience for folding clothes either, dear. Your uncle has a fit whenever we go on trips!"

"I'll bet! I'll put them away now."

"Oh no, no, leave them. We'll sort them out when we come back!"

Then, I was dragged out of my room by my overly energetic auntie.


	3. Entry 3

So... Within the twenty minutes it took me and Aunt Bailey to get here, I've found out two things about South Park:

1. It's a _really_ small town.

and 2. Do not walk by the big community building on the left side of the town or else creepy rednecks will whistle at you.

Maybe they were whistling at my aunt, you say? Yeah, That's what I thought at first, too. But then I heard one of them mention "that little blonde girl." And luckily, that's all I heard.

Uncle Mishka wanted to stay home and finish watching the game, but I think he was just saying that because he was still soaked from spilling his bottle of beer and clearly too lazy to change out of his wet clothes.

Anyways, once we arrived I was a little surprised by the amount of attractions. There was a couple of roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, some food counters, and a lot of game stations.

"Here, Clarrise." Aunt Bailey held out a couple rows of green tickets. "Explore around, I'll be over there. Come and get me when you want to go!" She said, thumbing at the small stage being used for karaoke, then pranced off to join in.

What to do? Being at a carnival alone isn't really much fun. If you go on a ride, you either go alone, screaming like a maniac, then look over to see if the person next to you is screaming too so you can share looks of horror only to find an empty seat, or go alone and end up sitting next to a total stranger and trying to contain your screams because you're afraid it might bother them. Or, you know, they could be the one screaming and annoying _you._

Playing games by yourself isn't that great either because if you actually win at something, there's no one to show off to. That leaves me with the only other option: Food.

And right now, the ice cone stand looks tempting enough.

As I made my way towards it, I was suddenly jerked forward onto the ground from the collision of something behind me.

"GAH! Ohmygosh! I'm s-so sorry!" Someone said.

"It's fine." I stood up, brushing the snow off my jacket and looked up to see a blond boy that looked my age. His hair was sticking out in various places and he kept twitching. Was he alright? Oh. He has his buttons in the wrong holes... Does he know? Maybe I should tell him.

"Your buttons are done up wrong." I pointed out, a little too directly.

"Ahhh!" He grabbed fistfulls of his hair and pulled.

What was with this kid? That was not the response I was expecting. Isn't he going to fix them?

"Uh, sorry. I just thought you'd like to know.." I said awkwardly.

"N-No, it's fine!" He replied, looking down and trying to fix them. He kept twitching as he shakily tried to re-do his jacket.

"Here..." I stepped closer to help him do up his buttons, only to receive a loud yelp from him.

I frowned and backed away.

"Sorry! I get- I get nervous around strangers."

Oh, was that why he was so fidgety?

"I see." I smiled, reaching out my hand. "I'm Clara Rosenburg. I just moved here from Chicago."

"M-my name is Tweek Tweak."

What a weird name. His parents must have thought it was hilarious at the time. I guess it suits him though.

"It's nice to meet you. I was just going to head over to get a snow cone, would you like to come with me?"

I couldn't tell if he had just nodded his head or if it was another twitch, so I just slowly turned around and started towards the stand, hoping it _was_ a yes so I wouldn't seem rude for just walking away.

Luckily, he did start to follow me.

I can't believe how awkward I am! I never had to make any new friends back in my old town because everyone already knew each other and there were never any new kids in class, so I had already sealed my friendship circle with Albeta, Becky, Mark, and Davis.

"Hello! Could I please have one raspberry and one...?" I turned to Tweek, raising my eyebrows.

"Ah! You don't have to buy me one!"

"It's no problem, just pick a flavor."

"Err...Lime."

"One raspberry and a lime, please."

The man nodded and took two cones, filling them with ice shavings. Then he walked over to the flavour containers and squeezed out the red and green colouring.

"Here y'go, kids." He grinned, coming back and handing us the cones.

I handed him six of my tickets as a trade.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"So, D-do you go to South Park elementary?" Tweek asked.

We were walking away from the food counters towards the games. There were a bunch of men, screaming at each other at a shooting stand.

"Yeah. I start tomorrow, since today is Sunday."

I stopped walking suddenly, making Tweek flinch.

Hanging from the awning of a darts game was a relatively large blue penguin plush. It reminded me so much of Donnie even though they were complete different species. And this penguin didn't have claws. Okay, so it was nothing like Donnie except for the colour, but I suppose it could peck monsters to death with its beak.

"What's wrong!" Tweek asked, whirling around nervously.

"I'm sorry, Nothing's wrong. I just want to win that penguin."

I practically shoved my snow cone into his hands and trotted over to it, placing most of my tickets onto the table.

The carnie handed me seven darts, which is a total rip off for what I gave him. Eighteen tickets. That doesn't add up at all, but then again, it's a carnival. I should expect nothing less.

"You just throw these darts 'ere and hit those water balloons, there." The carnie said, flashing a grin.

If you ever want to see something really pathetic because you're having a bad day, just watch me play darts.

I had already thrown six of my seven darts and hadn't hit _anything._ And now there was a little boy beside me, watching me fail. I peered over my shoulder at Tweek, He was still holding the ice cones.

"Do you want to try?" I asked, miserably.

"N-no way, man! What if one of the darts bounced off the edge of the board and came back to stick me in the eye!? AH!"

"Okay.." Turning back to the water balloons, I silently hoped this dart would hit something.

I sucked in my breath and released my last hope.

The dart soared towards the board and for a minute, I thought it might actually hit that purple balloon, but then nailed itself into the wall beside it.

Well, that was terrible. Now to debate about whether I should try again with the remaining tickets or not.

"Ike! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Through my peripheral vision I saw the little boy slide off the stool beside me.

"Oh, Hey Tweek!"

"Gah! Hey dude."

I turned around to see who my new acquaintance was greeting and involuntarily gasped.

It was another boy who looked my age. He had a bright green hunting hat on with an orange jacket. He turned to look back at me and, wow, he was _cute!_

I'm not going to say I suddenly felt really self conscious, but I did find myself wondering if my hair was frizzy or not, and whether my mascara was running.

"Hey!" he waved, coming over to join me on the stools.

"Hello." I mumbled back.

"You're new here, right?"

"I, uh, yeah. I just moved from Chicago."

"Oh, cool! I'm Kyle Broflovski! This is my brother, Ike!"

Ohh.. That little boy was his brother? Oh no! That's awful! He just saw me humiliate myself!

Smiling weakly, I introduced myself. "I'm Clara."

"What were you guys up to?"

Not throwing darts, not throwing darts.

Tweek chose that moment to come over and tell him about the penguin I wanted. And it gets better! The carnie started to pipe in and joke around about how I couldn't hit the side of a barn.

I could feel my ears growing warm from embarrassment. Thank God for the earmuffs.

"I'll take three." Kyle told the man, handing him seven tickets.

On his first throw, he popped the purple balloon I had been trying to get on my last dart. The second throw got a bright blue balloon and his third throw popped a pink one.

"Yaaay, Kyle!" Ike spoke for the first time since I'd seen him.

"Nice goin', kid! Do I need to ask which prize you want?" The carnie smirked and winked at us, reaching up for the blue prize I wanted so badly.

"Here." Kyle handed me the penguin.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course!"

I brushed my hands against his as I took the plushie from him. "Thank you so much, Kyle!" He grinned at me like it was no big deal.

To be honest, I was really relived. I know I said I could sleep without Donnie but...

He was like my security blanket! It just felt so nice to have him beside me while I slept. I don't think I've spent one night without a stuffed animal, this would have been my first if Kyle hadn't won me the penguin. Which I still need a name for.

Albeta would have told me to name it after him, but I have some serious issues with that. She has, like, five plushies that she's received from her ex-boyfriends and since they're named after them, it's really awkward. And, I mean, the penguin looks nothing like Kyle. Except that they're both cute.

"I'll call you Sorbet.." I whispered.

"Do you guys wanna' join me and Ike?"

"Sure." Tweek answered for me. He was still holding the snow cones! I totally forgot!

"Thanks for holding this, Tweek!" I said, jumping down from the stool and taking my cone back.

Giving one last longing glimpse at Kyle, I wedged myself between Ike and Tweek and the four of us headed off into the crowds of people.

I was _so_ glad I moved to South Park.


	4. Entry 4

"Do you want to try the Ferris wheel?"

"Ferris wheel!" Ike repeated.

"Sure, Claire."

The four of us had been on about every ride the carnival had to offer. Well, I should really say the three of us. Tweek refused to go on every single one of them. I really hope he decides to come along on this one. That's the main reason I suggested it, so we wouldn't have to leave him behind again.

"Oh, sorry. I can call you that, right?" Kyle asked.

"Claire? Yeah, that's fine. That's what all my other friends call me."

"Okay, cool." He said, smiling.

I could feel my insides corroding. Okay, not corroding, That's not romantic. But neither is "I could feel my insides melting", if you think about it.

"Tweek, can you handle this ride?" I asked him, crossing my fingers for luck behind my back.

"Uh." He twitched and started to judge the height of it. "I-I guess so..."

"Oh, good! I really hate leaving you behind every time we go on a ride!"

I liked Tweek. He was so sincere. Sure, he was scared of just about everything but at least he didn't try and act like a tough nut to cover it up like most guys. Mark was the only guy I ever knew that was genuinely not afraid of anything, Nothing fazed him. Davis would cry over incomplete homework, though. Not literally, but it really bothered him, to the point where he would go and sulk by grabbing one of his many philosophical figures books and go shut himself in a room to read. I don't know why he wouldn't just spend that time finishing it instead. Unless it was a test or something and he left an answer blank.

The line for the Ferris wheel moved the slowest. We all made idle chit chat while we waited.

"Hey, tell us about your friends in Chicago."

"I have four really close-knit friends." I took out my wallet from my jacket pocket, opened it, and handed it to Kyle for him, Tweek, and Ike to see.

"That's a picture of them. The one with pink hair is Albeta, the boy beside her is her brother Mark, Becky is the girl with brown hair, and Davis is her brother."

"Were you all in the same class?"

"Just Albeta, Becky and I, Mark and Davis are older than us. Mark is in sixth grade and Davis is in seventh."

"He has s-something in his mouth!" Tweek exclaimed, pointing at Mark.

"That's a tongue piercing, Tweek." It was hard to keep from laughing.

"Yauh! Why would he want a piercing in his mouth!"

I shrugged, taking back my wallet and pocketing it. I remembered that it made him speak weird at first but he got used to it after a few weeks. We continued to talk about piercings for a while and before I knew it, we were already at the front of the line.

"The four of you?" The ticket attendant asked.

Ike and Kyle boarded the cart first, then came Tweek and I. He sat across from Ike and I sat across from Kyle.

Then, we started moving. Slowly, our cart crept up, up, up.

Tweek shut his eyes and clenched his fists so he wouldn't flip out over the height we were climbing at. Ike had his face pressed up against the glass, amazed at the scenery. It left me and Kyle, awkwardly staring out our own windows and glancing at each other every few seconds. I had lost all the great topics I had for conversations. The approximately made my mind fuzzy.

Maybe I should ask him what our school was like.

But just before I could open my mouth, Tweek suddenly let out a short scream.

"I-I opened my eyes! Oh Jesus, dude!" He flinched and made the cart rock once, back and forth.

"Oh God, It's moving! We're all going to die!" He flinched again.

We all swayed to the jerk of his body.

"The cart is going to break off the wire and we're going to plummet three hundred feet!" He was in hysterics now, shaking the cart with his movements.

"Dude! Calm down! You're making us move!" Kyle tried in vain to help him settle down.

Ike, on the other hand, was having a great time.

"Wheee!" he squealed.

Poor Tweek! I shouldn't have suggested this ride, He probably hated my guts right now.

"It's okay Tweek! Look, we're going down now!" I said, clinging to Sorbet as we just past the highest point on the Ferris wheel. The sky was starting to get all orange-y, signaling the end of the day.

Once we got lower to the ground, he calmed down and just sat there, twitching every so often. He was impatiently fidgeting with the handle of the door, ready to leap out once we stopped.

"His dad gives him coffee." Kyle explained, once we were all out and safe on the ground.

"I feel terrible for making him come." I groaned.

"He'll be fine, don't worry!"

Kyle patted his hand on my shoulder and I tried to keep down a shiver that was threatening to creep up my spine from his touch. We stood there, looking at each other silently.. What a Kodak moment. It was interrupted by a moan from Tweek though. He was bent over on the ground. Oh no, was he going to be sick!?

"Oh, Tweek! I am so sorry." I cried, running over to him. Ike and Kyle followed.

"I-It's not your fault." His voice was all raspy.

I rubbed his back, gingerly.

"You okay, dude?" Kyle asked, tentatively.

"Yeah..I'm just going to go home and lie down."

"I'll come with you!"

I turned around, about to run off to find Aunt Bailey and let her know I was going to take him home. Kyle grabbed my shoulder, gently.

"It's okay, Claire. I'll take him home."

"N...ooo, it's fine. I'm the one that caused this, this." It was hard to form a sentence, feeling his hand still on my shoulder. Ohmygosh, Did I just say 'this', twice?

He shook his head, grinning.

"I've got him. It's no problem."

"Claire, it's really f-fine." Tweek added.

I bit my lip, unsure of whether to agree or not.

"His house is on my way anyways."

It could be on my way too, I didn't know where they lived. But the way Kyle and Tweek were looking at me made me conclude defeat. Maybe they just wanted time to talk about things without me there. Albeta and Becky did that all the time. As soon as they were alone, out of earshot of someone, they'd turn to each other and me, and start gossiping about them. I was always caught in the middle of their rants.

"Alright..."

Tweek straightened up and rubbed his face. Reaching over, I gave him a tight hug with the arm Sorbet wasn't in.

"Feel better, Tweek."

I was rewarded with a "Gah!" and a series of mumble chants, "It wasn't your fault- Too much pressure!"

Turning to Ike, I bent down to smile at him. "It was nice meeting you, Ike. You too, Kyle."

"Same here! I'll see you tomorrow, Claire!" Kyle replied.

"Thanks again for.." I nodded down at Sorbet.

"Again, it's no problem." He flashed another smile at me.

"Bye, guys."

"Byeecara." Ike replied. Cuteness overload.

I turned around and went off in search of my aunt.

"What do you think, dude?"

"About- About what?"

"Claire!"

Tweek twitched before shrugging and answering,

"She's really nice."

Kyle nodded and the two boys watched her as she grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

**So they do talk about her while she's gone. I just wanted to add that little bit in.**


	5. Entry 5

By the time I had remembered where the karaoke stage was, Aunt Bailey was already into her fifteenth song, apparently. She stood there, rocking out to 1985 by Bowling for Soup. People were cheering like crazy, whooping and clapping their hands to the rhythm.

Whenever she was in the city, Albeta, Becky and I would make her tag along with us for our girl's nights out. We'd always go to a karaoke bar and sing our hearts out to Cascada and ABBA.

"Did you meet anyone tonight?" Bailey asked, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, actually. Two boys in my grade, Tweek and Kyle and his little brother, Ike."

Aunt Bailey nodded and suppressed a smile.

"Ahh, The Tweak child. He's a sweetie, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I liked him."

"And what did you think of Kyle?"

I turned my head to watch the colourful houses go by as we drove. I knew if I answered, she'd be able to tell exactly what I thought by the tone of my voice.

...

Unfortunately, by not answering, she found out anyways.

"Clarisse!" She gasped, "You _like_ him?"

"No, Aunt Bailey. I just thought he was cute."

She threw her hands up in the air, cheering. Not good! SO NOT a good idea in a car!

"This is great! Oh, I'll have to talk to Sheila and set you two up!"

"That is so unnecessary!"

She continued to rave about it for the rest of the ride, despite what ever I said.

Once we got home, Uncle Mishka had already fallen asleep on the couch, TV still on. It was playing a boring re-run of some old cop show. Aunt Bailey didn't want to leave him there because he snored while on his back. She grabbed a newspaper that was lying on the coffee table and rolled it up, edging closer towards him, silently brandishing it over her head.

I could see where this was going so I bade her goodnight and hurried up the stairs.

She is so child-like! In a good way, of course. She was the only one in my family who I could relate to. Albeta loved her most out of my friends. She loved her kinky sense of humour and the way she dressed. I think they were made for each other. Maybe they were best friends in a former life.

Surprisingly enough, I entered my room and found all my wrinkled clothes ironed and put neatly away into the drawers. Uncle Mishka must have done it while we were at the carnival.

Smiling, I pulled out my blue pajama pants and a matching shirt from the dresser to change into once I was finished my shower.

My old room just had a bathroom built into it. My own private bathroom. It was totally convenient and I loved having it to myself. What kind of girl wouldn't love to have her own bathroom? No problems with the toilet seat lid being left up after your dad or brother uses it, No embarrassing moments when you're on your period and you accidently leave the box of tampons sitting out on the counter for people to see, No incidents when someone doesn't flush after they've gone and you go through a whole bottle of Hawaiian Breeze to freshen it up, and no moments when the person before you forgets to refill the toilet paper. Sitting there, staring helplessly at the empty roll hung up.. That was just the worst!

I made myself depressed thinking about it. I have to share a bathroom now, in South Park. But at least there were two girls against one man. That would make it slightly easier to get used to.. I hope.

There were a bunch of different shampoos and conditioners sitting on the shelf in the bathroom. The powerful scents mingled together, overpowering the air. On the counter was a couple of toothbrushes, a container of floss and some toothpaste. I shuddered, noticing the blackhead extractor, which was also lying on the counter. That is _soo_ gross.

Trying to ignore it, I stepped in and closed the curtain covered in pink rubber ducks.

After my shower, I curled my hair up in yellow towel I grabbed from the pile on the counter and walked away leaving the whole bathroom smelling strongly of strawberry-kiwi. Note to self: Try and find a less powerful smelling shampoo to use next time.

Since I was waiting for my hair to dry, I decided to check my email first and then read a book for a while. On the screen two woodpeckers sat pecking at each other in turn- This was my screensaver. Moving the mouse to unfreeze it, it revealed a picture of Spiderman, my favourite superhero. I quickly clicked on the internet and then scrolled through my favourites to open up the chatroom. There had been replies, no surprise. Ha, I made a rhyme.

-

**Betastar:** Bails has a strip pole!? Lol!

**Bex69:** Oh No Do you want us to send Donnie over to you Claire

**Betastar:** Have U met any CUTE BOYS yet?

That it so typical of her. Boys, boys, boys.

**Carblu: **Actually, I have. I went to a carnival earlier and he won me a stuffed penguin so Donnie won't be needed for a while.

**Betastar: **What!? Tell us more! :D This is great! 3

**Betastar:** U cant leave us in suspense! & U have 2 tell us about UR new schl tomorrow!

_Carblu has signed off._

-  
School.. I hadn't really thought about that. At least I knew Tweak and Kyle, but what if they didn't like me? I mean, there's no guarantee I'll be sitting with them during lunch tomorrow. I don't want to be the new kid sitting all alone!

I began scanning through the books I had brought along to try and calm down:

The Book Thief

The Hunger Games

The Phantom of the Opera

The Secret Garden

Slaughter House 5

A Walk to Remember

The Tail of Emily Windsnap

The Wishlist

Twilight - Umm, maybe I'll just give that to Aunt Bailey..

Nothing I wanted to read though.

Sighing, I switched off my light and crawled into bed miserably. As I rolled over onto my side, I felt a lump underneath my shoulders and reached under to pull whatever it was out so I could get a good night's rest.

Sorbet!

That's right! Kyle won him for me! Upon remembering that, I knew I'd _definitely_ get a good night's sleep.


End file.
